Talk:List of Innocence
I think it would be better if the innocences were sorted not by order of apperance but devided into manga and anime. since anime's (even if it's official project) innocences seem to not be 'officially approved' by Hoshino Wszemir 07:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Separate them Why not separate the pages like i did by the Crowned Clown article. We will place the information to their own article. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm going to have to raise slight issue with this... Innocence, on their own, aren't much outside of a few unnatural phenomena. It is only when they join with an Accommodator and become an Anti-Akuma Weapon that they become anything worth mentioning, and even then who is to say that a specific Innocence would work the same way if it were with someone else? We already have summaries of the powers of specific Innocence's turned Anti-Akuma Weapons on the character pages they belong on, and those we don't have summaries for do not have nearly enough information to call for their own, separate pages. It'd be like the Bleach wiki suddenly giving each zanpakuto (not the spirits; those are their own characters from a non-canonical story arc) its own page; just like zanpakuto are nothing without their shinigami/Visored/Arrancar/what have you, Innocence are nothing without their Accommodator. And besides, the only Innocence we have page-worthy information for are Allen's Cross, Lenalee's Dark Boots, Kanda's Mugen, Lavi's Hammer, Krory's Teeth, and Cross' Judgement. The rest of the potential pages would be quite scant, overloaded with pictures, and just another way for vandals to screw with us. And even if we were to separate them, what information would we put on them? The same information available on the character pages of their Accommodators? It's redundant, and a waste of space. So... I'm going to have to say that I'm in favor of Innocence remaining on their Accommodator's page or, if they don't have an Accommodator, on this list. Personally, I don't see much point in separate Anti-Akuma Weapons having their own pages when their information is detailed on their Accommodator's page. .Seshat. 14:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :No, i think that we leave the information of the innocence at their Accommodators, but on their seperate pages we will place more informations and trivia's on their pages. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :What other information could we put on the proposed separate pages that isn't already on the Accommodator's page? And what sort of trivia would it be? We aren't really given much that would be "trivia worthy". .Seshat. 19:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd mean information at details, but never mind anymore. Probably viewers and contributers are going to complained and will disorder our pages. Well then you've right not to separate them. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hevlaska's Stored Innocence It's commented on in the anime episode where Allen Walker returns a piece of Innocence to her and she swallows it. I believe the number was 41, but I could be mistaken. I only mention it because only the piece he returns is accounted for in the list, she had a lot of other pieces that aren't listed. Aphyifgd (talk) 03:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Aphyifgd